


Intimate instincts

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will grows closer to Hannibal without really meaning to.





	Intimate instincts

Intimacy grows gradually thinks Will Graham as he savors the taste of an endangered bird on his tongue. Hannibal’s dark gaze hold him, pins him down like a butterfly in an exhibit at some museum, its wings no longer capable of flight.  
He chews and gives a correspondingly intense gaze, opening his lust and fury up for scrutiny.   
Hannibal’s tongue wets his lips and Will knows he’s hard in his expensive pants, and that his own ardor is a scent to be savored.  
They remain still and silent for a long while, only speaking with their gazes.  
They drink coffee later, and he knows what he must do. What Jack has required him to do. He must get closer to his target, more intimate.  
He’s ready for it.

 

Will carefully places a hand on Hannibal’s thigh, holding his eyes and making his intent very clear.  
The dark eyes swallow him whole.  
Will licks his lips, and lets out a small sigh.  
Hannibal makes a low growl and reaches for him.  
Their lips meet, and Will opens up for his friend, sighing.  
He feels Hannibal’s endless hunger for him, and it should scare him.  
It does not.  
Hannibal reaches for his pants and slides a daring hand into Will’s boxers.  
Will is painfully hard and the hand that reaches his bare cock is damp and strong.  
He sighs and lets Hannibal work him over while they kiss.  
Will feels the hand work him and his senses are overwhelmed with his own scent, with Hannibal’s lust and love for him.  
He cannot get any closer, not without them actually fucking, hard and ravenous.  
He moans and comes inside his pants, coating Hannibal’s hand with his seed. Will watches as Hannibal licks the semen from his hand like a cat.  
Will looks into his eyes and feels his wings start to grow.  
Intimacy grows and then you are powerless to stop yourself from becoming someone else.  
He reaches for Hannibal’s cock and slides down to his knees with a slow sad smile.


End file.
